Pâle Septembre
by Conteuse
Summary: Recueil de drabble Unstiteuf un peu particulier. COMPLETE.
1. Les blagues foireuses

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble (une histoire en 100 mots) par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **HELLO ~**

Je vous ai manqué ? Non ? D'accord. Bon, long blabla en perspective, mais je dois expliquer pas mal de choses pour la compréhension de ce qui va suivre, alors **s'il vous plait, lisez jusqu'au bout**. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai décidé de me lancer un défi et de poster chaque jour de septembre un drabble. Déjà merci FanFiction pour les problèmes d'hier qui m'ont empêchés de poster ce premier drabble, le recueil commence bien x)

Bon, ensuite, ce recueil est un peu particulier. Je m'étais promise de ne jamais écrire sur des personnes réelles, et voilà que j'annonce du "Unstiteuf" (je ne sais jamais comment on appelle cette... chose xD). Frappez-moi. Non mais vraiment. Je traverse ou période où ils m'inspirent, je sais pas, bref.

Du coup, pour respecter mes principes et pour ne pas mourir de honte, chaque drabble sera particulier et je ferai en sorte que l'on puisse imaginer absolument n'importe qui à leur place ! A part quelques exceptions, il y a de grandes chances qu'à chaque fois je puisse narrer l'histoire d'autres personnages que ces deux là, et je trouve ça intéressant car comme ça, vous pouvez imaginer qui vous voulez à leur place sans problème !

Le drabble qui va suivre est l'une de ces quelques exceptions, mais il reste encore de la marge pour interpréter comme vous le voulez, alors ça va !

Donc :

 **Pairing :** Euh... Bah qui vous voulez en fait !

 **Rating :** Je pense pas écrire de passages choquants dans ce recueil, mais je parle de choses un peu dures parfois, sans mauvais jeu de mot, donc **K+ voir T**.

 **Disclaimer :** Les NewTiteuf et Unsterbliicher de ce recueil sont des personnages fictifs et je ne fais en aucun cas le récit de faits réels (encore heureux, vu ce que je vais leur faire endurer). Si ces derniers tombent là dessus, déjà, salut les mecs, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, on peut bien se le demander ? Et puis s'ils veulent que je supprime tout ça, bah je le ferai, et j'irai pleurer en PLS dans un coin de ma chambre.

BON, ceci étant dit, je pense que l'on peut passer au drabble en lui même.

On se retrouve à la fin !

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : INTRO.**

* * *

• •

 **1ER SEPTEMBRE**

 _ **Les blagues foireuses.**_

• •

« Blaaaa ! »

« Blablasiphanoblabla ? »

Une ribambelle de sons graves et réguliers vint soudain chatouiller mes oreilles et se frayer un chemin pour réchauffer mon cœur.

Il y a de ces rires qui sont communicatifs, qui provoquent sans prévenir une étrange hilarité. Il y a des rires chantant, des rires étouffés, des rires singuliers aux intonations honteusement extravagantes.

Mais son rire à lui embrassait mon silence et gonflait mon cœur de fierté.

 _Il riait pour moi._

« Blablasegpablabla ! »

« Blablasheeears »

Notes graves qui veulent tout dire.

M _ec, t'es trop con, mais ne change jamais._

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

Voilà, pile 100 mots !

Alors, qui est qui ? Qui dit quoi ? La référence ? L'épisode ?

J'aimerais bien avoir votre interprétation de ce drabble !

On se retrouve dans pas très longtemps, du coup, pour le drabble du 2 septembre !

 **Le mini teasing :** prochain drabble, _L'Immortel_.

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	2. L'Immortel

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble (une histoire en 100 mots) par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **REBONJOUR COUCOU C'EST MOI ~**

Bon, voici le vrai drabble du jour, celui du 2 septembre, breeeef.

On se retrouve à la fin mes petits choux ~

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : MAKING HISTORY.**

* * *

• •

 **2 SEPTEMBRE**

 _ **L'Immortel.**_

• •

« J'ai peur »

Murmures misérables par une nuit de septembre froide et pluvieuse. Crise silencieuse qui ravage l'âme et dévaste le cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'effrayer ? »

Caresse apaisante et tressaillements incontrôlés.

« J'ai peur de n'être qu'une statue de sable balayée par la bise impitoyable du temps. »

Soir d'insomnie embrumé de somnifères. Divagation aux effluves de Donormyl.

La boîte est vide. Encore.

« Je m'effrite, je m'efface sans laisser de trace. »

Une main s'accroche à une autre. Force du désespoir.

« C'est comme si je n'existais déjà plus. »

 _Je veux marquer l'histoire._

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

Encore exactement 100 mots, non je ne mens pas sur la marchandise !

Alors, ce drabble est très particulier et très important pour moi. Déjà, ce style d'écriture là, je ne l'emploie pas souvent, et c'est généralement pour écrire des choses graves ou qui me touchent particulièrement. Dans ce chapitre, on ne sait pas qui parle. On ne sait pas qui souffre. NT ? Unster ?

J'aimerais savoir qui est cet immortel pour vous, au delà des légers indices que j'ai cachés dans ce drabble (les avez-vous trouvés ?). Qui a peur de disparaître ? Qui veut marquer l'histoire ? Dites-le moi, et en retour je vous raconterais mon point de vue là dessus et le message que j'ai voulu faire passer !

J'attends vos points de vues, et **A demain !**

 **Le Mini teasing :** prochain drabble, _Death_.

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Comment ça vous êtes toujours là ?

J'ai un petit bonus pour les curieux qui n'ont pas encore quittés le chapitre.

Ce recueil, et particulièrement ce drabble, est inspiré de la chanson Pâle Septembre de Camille. Merci à une certaine personne qui ne lira jamais ceci pour me l'avoir faite découvrir. Voilà, c'était l'infos inutile. Tcho !


	3. Même dans la mort

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **HOLA CHICOS ~**

On se retrouve pour un nouveau drabble en ce terrible 3 septembre. Au fait, comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? J'espère qu'elle a été meilleure que la mienne, parce que ces deux derniers jours ont été assez difficiles je dois dire ! Sinon, j'ai pris un peu d'avance sur les drabble à cause de mes horaires très compliqués, donc normalement pour le moment vous avez des drabble jusqu'au 9 septembre. Voilà voilà, on se retrouve à la fin !

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : DEATH**

* * *

• •

 **3 SEPTEMBRE**

 ** _Même dans la mort_**

• •

A peine ai-je eu le temps de lire le message du Chat qu'un sourire trop plein de tendresse se dessina sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnait même pas qu'il se soit téléporté à moi en faisant fi des règles ? Ce mec était un génie de l'illégalité.

Et puis, ça me faisait beaucoup trop plaisir d'entendre sa voix pour le lui montrer totalement, d'autant plus que je ne pouvais pas me priver de le réprimander un peu pour son indiscipline. La bipolarité à son paroxysme.

« C'est cool que tu sois avec moi malgré que tu sois mort. »

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

Encore 100 mots pile poil !

Alors, qui est ce "je" ? Quelle est la référence ? L'épisode ? J'ai beaucoup trop ri à ce moment-là que j'étais obligée d'en faire un drabble.

J'attends vos points de vue, bonne nuit et à demain ~

 **Le Mini Teasing :** prochain drabble, _Normalité, j'écris ton nom._

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	4. Normalité, j'écris ton nom

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **OHAYO MINA !**

Alors, votre journée s'est bien passée ? Personnellement, elle a été vraiment sympa. La cerise sur le gâteau a d'ailleurs été la lecture de vos reviews tout à l'heure ! Vraiment, un grand merci à Amizie et Gynny pour avoir inauguré les reviews de Pâle Septembre, ça m'a fait un bien fou et fait sourire pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Du coup, je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, on se retrouve à la fin comme toujours ~

 **PROMPT : JUDGEMENT.**

* * *

• •

 **4 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Normalité, j'écris ton nom_

• •

L'angoisse sourde refit subitement surface et lui retourna l'estomac, si bien qu'il fut incapable de faire un pas de plus. Rouler en boule, la joue à même le carrelage froid de sa médiocre chambre, il entendit sa vieille amie la convenance toquer à la porte de sa conscience.

Pourtant, il était fier d'avoir survécu aux ouragans que la vie lui balançait en pleine gueule, fier de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Mais il lui restait encore tant à faire. Tant à surmonter.

Alors parfois, il acceptait une danse au bal masqué de la normalité et enviait ce Juge Suprême qu'il abhorrait.

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots encore fumants !

Un drabble tout en métaphores. Je ne vais pas dire grand chose sur ce drabble et vous laisser réfléchir, j'ai pas mal de questions à vous poser d'ailleurs !

Alors, qui parle ? De quoi souffre-t-il ? Que signifie la dernière phrase pour vous ? Pourquoi ce titre ?

J'ai très hâte de lire vos reviews ! A demain ~

 **Le Mini teasing** : prochain drabble, _Mon Precieux_.

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	5. Mon Précieux

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **GUTEN TAG !**

Comment allez-vous ? De mon côté ça va plutôt bien, je profite de mon week end pour essayer de m'avancer dans mes drabble, mais ça s'annonce assez difficile. J'ai encore cinq textes d'avance, et d'ailleurs pour teaser un peu, le drabble du 10 septembre a été un vrai plaisir à écrire ! Pas que ce n'est pas le cas pour les autres, mais je l'avais déjà imaginé depuis un moment. Bref, je vous laisse lire celui d'aujourd'hui et on se retrouve après.

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : OPPORTUNITIES.**

* * *

• •

 **5 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Mon Precieux_

• •

Il m'adressa un fin sourire, tout embarrassé qu'il était, et je mourais d'envie de l'embrasser.

Il se mordilla la lèvre d'un air soucieux, et je rêvais de transformer cette soudaine timidité en plaisir partagé.

Il détourna le regard une fraction de seconde, et il me sembla qu'une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterait jamais.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, et mon regard glissa de ses yeux à son nez, longeant les contours de ses lèvres pincées.

Il fronça les sourcils, alors que j'envahissais son espace personnel, désarçonné.

 _Il fallait l'embrasser._

Mais je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour oser le toucher.

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots dégoulinants d'amour !

Avec du recul, c'est vrai que ce drabble est vachement mièvre, j'ai pas l'habitude. Mais je suis assez contente du résultat à vrai dire (allez, lançons-nous des fleurs) et j'aimerais bien connaître votre avis ! Alors ? Qui est ce "je" ? Comment avez-vous réagit à la fin ? Ça va, je vous ai pas trop étouffé avec toute cette guimauve ?

Des bisous et à demain ~

 **Le Mini teasing** : prochain drabble, _Paranoïa_.

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	6. Paranoïa

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **BUONASERA !**

Vous voulez une blague zoophile ? C'est un mec qui rentre dans un bar. Aller, salut !

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : OBSESSIONS**

* * *

• •

 **6 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Paranoïa_

• •

Cette matinée aurait pu être une matinée comme une autre, si seulement d'étranges événements ne s'étaient pas produits autour du jeune 1stébliché.

Déjà, il avait voulu passer au supermarché du coin, où il avait croisé plusieurs adolescents interprétant Aychatte avec enthousiasme.

Ensuite, naïvement, il avait voulu manger un bol de pâtes au saumon. C'était sans compter sur sa TL peuplée de fanarts érotiques.

Puis, de fil en aiguille, il avait commencé à voir son ami un peu partout.

Et voilà qu'il racontait ses mésaventures au principal concerné.

« Je crois que tu es entrain de tomber amoureux de moi. »

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots et du saumon ! Aha, qu'est ce que je suis drôle aujourd'hui dis donc !

Comme d'habitude, faites-moi part de votre pdv, toussa toussa. Perso ce drabble était mieux dans ma tête.

Bisou sur vos fesses gauches, à demain !

 **Le Mini teasing qui fait plaiz :** prochain drabble, _Peur infantile_.

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	7. Peur Infantile

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **SALVE !**

Bon je vais inventer un nouveau concept, une petite blagounette par jour en plus d'un drabble ! Je sais je suis trop gentille, pas la peine de me remercier.

Sinon, hier j'ai invité des amis à manger une omelette, mais ils ont pas pu venir. Du coup, j'ai mangé une omelette sans eux.

Je fais les anniversaires et les enterrements.

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : ETERNITY.**

* * *

• •

 **7 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Peur Infantile_

• •

« Pourquoi _Immortel_ ? Ne me répond pas parce que c'est cool, je ne te croirai pas. »

Le brun sourit un court instant, amusé de son ami qui commençait à drôlement le connaître, puis détourna le regard, le fantôme de sa dernière crise encore présent.

« Je sais que je ne vivrai pas éternellement. Je sais que c'est trop en demander, que c'est horriblement orgueilleux, que beaucoup avant moi s'y sont attelés, mais je veux que, de longues années après mes funérailles, quelqu'un se souvienne de moi. Combien d'humains la terre a-t-elle connu ? »

Cette peur bénigne, l'oubli.

* * *

 **Le blabla de Fin :**

100 mots dans la bouche d'un enfant.

Ce drabble fait un peu suite à l'Immortel, du coup, j'espère avoir apporté plus d'éléments de réponse à ce dernier. Comme d'habitude, j'ai hâte de connaître votre point de vue.

Des bisous, à demain ~

 **Le Mini Teasing** : prochainement, _Invoquer le Diable_.

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	8. Invoquer le Diable

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **добрый вечер !**

C'est un gars il rentre chez lui et il dit "c'est moi !" mais en fait, c'était pas lui.

Pardon.

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : Running Away.**

* * *

• •

8 SEPTEMBRE

Invoquer le Diable

• •

Il courait à en perdre haleine, désorienté, cherchant avec désespoir une quelconque échappatoire. Un lancinant mal de crâne brouillait sa vue de douleur et le réduisait à l'état d'animal apeuré. La peur raidissait ses membres meurtris et il s'écrasa alors violemment contre le sol bétonné, s'écorchant bras et jambes dans la chute.

Elles allaient le rattraper et il allait crever, là, sur ce trottoir, au milieu des mouchoirs, des chewing-gum et des mégots usagés. Il en aurait presque pleuré, s'il en avait seulement été capable.

Puis elles apparurent au détour d'une rue, hystériques, impitoyables et assoiffées de sang.

Les fangirls.

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots de la rigodrôlitude !

Je ne le dis pas assez, mais vraiment un grand merci à Amizie pour ses reviews toujours justes et à Pappu Dinusulu pour ses remarques essentielles ! *keur*

Bon alors, ce drabble ? Moi il me fait rire. Oui je ris à mes propres blagues. Dont judge me.

Allez, salut !

 **Le Mini Teasing :** prochainement, _Jouer avec le feu_.

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	9. Jouer avec le feu

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **BONAN VESPERON !**

C'est l'histoire d'un âne qui rencontre un lapin dans un champs.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?" lui demanda l'âne.

"Je m'appelle Patrick. Et toi ?"

"Bob" dit l'âne.

...

Bientôt le One Man Show.

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : BOUNDARIES.**

* * *

• •

 **9 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Jouer avec le feu_

• •

Arrête. Juste, arrête.

Arrête de te jouer de mes nerfs comme tu te complais à le faire. As-tu si peu de considération pour ma personne ? Ne vois-tu pas comme ta façon d'agir est cruelle ?

Tu piétines mes frontières de petites attentions que tu ne sembles porter qu'à moi, tu me parles de cette complicité que tu n'as qu'avec moi. Mensonge.

Toi, tu sièges sur le trône de mon univers. Quand est-il de la place que tu me réserves ?

Cesse de te moquer de moi.

Je suis au bord du gouffre.

Et la chute sera implacable et libératrice.

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots de désespoir.

Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui ont Fav Pâle Septembre, ainsi que les lecteurs qui passent sans laisser de trace. Je suis bien placée pour savoir comme il est dur d'oser poster des reviews, mais j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à vous connaître ! Du coup, en plus des questions habituelles (qui parle ? D'où vient cette souffrance ? A-t-il raison ? A-t-il tord ?) j'ai envie de vous poser des questions anodines. Répondrons ceux qui voudront, bien évidemment, ne vous sentez pas forcé. Au contraire, posez-vous, buvez du thé et racontez-moi une histoire !

 **Tell me a story :** Dites-moi, y a-t-il quelque chose qui ait le don de vous calmer, de vous apaiser en un rien de temps ? Je vous raconterai mon histoire en retour.

 **Le Mini Teasing :** prochainement, _Sous le ciel de Paris_.

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	10. Sous le ciel de Paris

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **VALAR MORGHULIS !**

En vrai, les passagers du titanic ont été nominés pour le ice bucket challenge.

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : UMBRELLA.**

* * *

• •

 **10 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Sous le ciel de Paris_

• •

Leurs rires éclatèrent aussi soudainement que la pluie parisienne.

Une main attrapa une autre, et l'entraîna dans une danse étourdissante ponctuée de sourires euphoriques, de chansons ridicules et de regards brillants de malice.

Inconscients des passants, témoins silencieux et complices de leur douce allégresse, ils mimèrent une valse maladroite sans seulement se soucier qu'on les pense amants.

Alors seulement, front contre front, il n'y avait plus que l'autre qui comptait.

Ils étaient heureux d'avoir oublié leur parapluie sur un siège de métro.

« Viens chez moi »

Un souffle chaud sur une joue humide.

« On sera malade demain »

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots tombés du ciel !

On accueille Twishy916 dans les reviews de Pâle Septembre, alors applaudissez un peu plus fort merci bien. Je suis contente qu'au moins une personne ait finalement osé poster une review grâce à mes petites questions anodines :') Du coup, j'espère que d'autres franchiront le cap et de toute façon, je ne dirai jamais assez merci à tout ceux qui lisent, fantômes ou non.

Alors, ce drabble ? Moins mièvre que _Mon Précieux_ , mais vachement utopiste tout de même. Qui entraîne l'autre dans sa danse ? Est-ce que ça a de l'importance ? J'espère que ce drabble vous aura rendu heureux(se), parce qu'il a vraiment été un plaisir à écrire !

 **Tell me a Story, quand les lecteurs racontent une histoire à l'auteur :** Quel est le dernier fou rire que vous ayez eu ? En échange je vous raconterai le mien !

 **Le Mini Teasing :** prochainement, _Les cœurs fêlés_.

Des bisous, à demain !

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	11. Les cœurs fêlés

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **NOMBRIL !**

Un geek ne crie pas. Il URL.

Je pense que je m'améliore.

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : COLD EMBRACE.**

* * *

• •

 **11 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Les coeurs fêlés_

• •

Il savait qu'il était en tord. Il savait qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin, qu'il n'aurait jamais du lui hurler toutes ces atrocités. Il avait vu le regard de son meilleur ami vaciller, ses pupilles se dilater de douleur et ses mains trembler presque imperceptiblement.

Et pourtant, il lui avait pardonné. Il lui avait sourit, et il lui avait pardonné.

Mais, alors qu'il était venu l'étreindre en silence, il sut que la blessure suintait encore.

Parce que ce qui aurait du susciter une chaleur apaisante ne provoqua qu'un immense vide.

Et une brûlure amère vint enrober leur cœur de givre.

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots d'une froideur brûlante !

Je suis désolée, je suis beaucoup trop en retard. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews et à vos mp, et j'en suis navrée ! Heureusement, ce week-end qui arrive sera plus calme pour moi, et je pourrai certainement reprendre de l'avance sur mes drabbles, car je me suis rendue compte que je manquais cruellement de temps pour écrire le soir en semaine. Voilà, je voulais aussi encore une fois remercier ceux qui commentent, qui fav et qui follow, ainsi que les lecteurs fantômes que je n'oublie pas. En espérant que le Tell me a story d'aujourd'hui déliera les langues de certains !

 **Tell me a story, quand les lecteurs volent la plume de l'auteur :** Avez-vous un péché mignon ? Une friandise qui permet à vos amis de vous faire du chantage ? Quel est votre parfum préféré de glace ?

 **Le Mini Teasing :** prochainement... bah il n'a pas encore de titre, mais ça va être rigodrôle et such a bromance.

Des bisous, à demain !

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	12. Le meilleur des meilleurs amis

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **Γεια σας!**

Le Petit Poucet...

Mais rien ne sortait.

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : NEVER AGAIN.**

* * *

• •

 **12 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Le meilleur des meilleurs amis_

• •

Unster avait peur. Non, en fait, il paniquait carrément.

Son meilleur ami lui avait bandé les yeux, et l'avait transbahuté en voiture pendant une bonne heure. Et maintenant qu'ils semblaient être arrivés à destination, le blond avait mystérieusement disparu, l'abandonnant au milieu de nulle part.

C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, et qu'un désir insoupçonné brûla ses entrailles.

Mais, subitement, on le poussa en arrière.

Et il s'étala royalement dans une piscine d'eau glacée, sous les rires satisfaits de ses amis.

« Joyeux anniversaire amant ! »

« Salaud ! »

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots rigolos.

Je passe encore en coup de vent, pour ne pas vous mentir, j'avais complètement oublié de poster et je viens à peine de le réaliser. J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu et vous aura fait sourire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre point de vue et votre interprétation !

 **Tell me a story :** Quels autres youtubers suivez-vous ? Pourquoi eux en particulier ?

 **Le Mini Teasing :** prochainement, toujours pas de titre, mais des illusions et du brouillard.

Des bisous !

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	13. L'abîme du souvenir

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **OYEZ OYEZ !**

C'est un mec qui va acheter du nutella. Il l'amène chez lui et sort fumer une clope. Quand il revient, plus de nutella. Donc il retourne en acheter, mais le pot disparaît encore et encore. Alors il va prendre sa douche, il ouvre le robinet et là qu'est-ce qui sort ?

Bah de l'eau. Vous êtes cons.

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : MIST.**

* * *

• •

 **13 SEPTEMBRE**

 _L'abîme du souvenir_

• •

Il marche pieds nus dans la rue sale et malfamée de son existence, sous le tableau noir du cosmos, et se perd dans les décombres de son passé devenu suie.

Il regarde ces visages sans nom, ces cadavres d'une utopie en ruine, qui s'évanouissent derrière lui, engloutis par la nuit, effacés par l'oubli.

Il le cherche là où débute l'amnésie, où chute l'épave de sa vie.

Et il le trouve, là, au bord du gouffre, prêt à sombrer à la suite du navire.

Alors il lui attrape la main, et la chimère devient songe, et le songe réalité.

« Ne disparaît pas. »

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots chimériques.

C'est le retour des drabbles énigmatiques. Ce texte sort littéralement de nulle part, je ne l'ai aucunement prémédité. Il faut savoir que pour chaque drabble, j'écris vite fait le thème que je veux aborder pour avoir une idée globale du truc. Sauf que là, j'ai juste écrit. Voilà. Ça fait peur.

Du coup, quelle est votre interprétation de ce drabble ? Qui marche ? Qui est au bord du gouffre ? Que signifie ce drabble pour vous ?

Je vois ce texte un peu comme un tableau. Il y a pas quelqu'un pour me psychanalyser ? xD

 **Tell me a Story :** Avez vous une phobie ? Une peur qui vous paralyse, où quelque chose qui vous angoisse dès que vous y pensez ? De quoi aviez-vous peur, étant petit ?

 **Le Mini Teasing :** prochainement, encore et toujours pas de titre, mais une chanson cool et de la joie.

Au fait, mille mercis à ceux qui lisent et à ceux qui commentent, je vous aime fort. Cœur sur vous, à demain !

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	14. Mes plus belles chances, mes différences

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **SALUTATION !**

Quel est le point comment entre Tintin et le Capitaine Haddock ?

Ils ont tous les deux une barbe, sauf Tintin.

...C'est la fatigue.

 **PROMPT PAS DU JOUR : HEART SONG.**

* * *

• •

 **14 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Mes plus belles chances, mes différences._

• •

Il cessa subitement de parler dès que résonnèrent les premiers accords de guitare, et ferma les yeux, comme balayé par un déferlement de plaisir. Murmurant paroles comme si elles étaient psaumes, il balança la tête de droite à gauche, dévoilant de fines clavicules d'albâtre, et je souris à sa mine bienheureuse.

 _I can make you feel good even when I'm down._

Puis soudain, il ouvrit de grands yeux ivres de joie et me pointa du doigt.

 _Je te dooooonne, tout ce que je vaux, ce que je suis, mes dons mes défauts._

Et son rire d'enfant vint réchauffer mes joues.

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots en chantant ou enchantant, au choix.

C'est le moment où je m'agenouille devant vous pour recevoir les tomates en pleine figure ? Mais faut pas gaspiller les tomates, c'est bon :'(

Je suis désolée, désolée pour vous, mais surtout pour moi parce que ce recueil me tient particulièrement à cœur et c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi d'écrire des drabbles tantôt Unty tantôt pas. Mais la faute à mon emploi du temps qui ne me permet pas d'écrire le soir. J'avais trois drabbles de retard et cet après midi j'ai pu rattraper seulement ceux de lundi et de mardi. Mais demain je termine ma journée plus tôt donc normalement vous aurez celui d'aujourd'hui et celui de demain. Après, ça va se compliquer. Je ne suis pas là ce week-end, mais je trouverai bien un moyen pour poster, ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour ça.

Désolée encore pour ce long paragraphe un peu trop axé sur moi pour le coup, mais il fallait que je vous explique les raisons de ma soudaine disparition. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu. D'autant plus que de nouvelles personnes sont venues reviewer et que je n'ai pas pu leur répondre pour le moment. En tout cas, sachez que je prends toujours autant plaisir à vous lire et à imaginer ce que je pourrais vous répondre !

 **Tell me a Story :** Quelle est votre chanson préférée ? Votre style de musique préféré ? Un chanteur, une chanteuse en particulier ? Un groupe ? Jouez-vous d'un instrument ? On en apprend beaucoup sur une personne en connaissant ses goûts musicaux !

 **Le Mini Teasing :** prochainement, _L'enfer, Le silence._

Cœur sur vous, vous êtes des gens en or !

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	15. L'Enfer, le Silence

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **AVE !**

C'est l'histoire d'un bûcheron qui s'appelle Wa.

Et Wa aime cier !

 **PROMPT TOUJOURS PAS DU JOUR : BITTER SILENCE.**

* * *

• •

 **15 SEPTEMBRE**

 _L'enfer, le silence._

• •

 _Je ne veux pas te détruire._

 _Je ne suis pas un enfant !_

 _Je suis une bombe à retardement._

 _Je suis majeur, je veux vivre ma vie sans aucun regret._

 _Je vais te faire du mal._

 _J'assumerai._

 _Jamais tu ne souffriras autant qu'en m'aimant._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Alors ne m'aime plus._

 _Alors n'existe plus._

 _Je vais partir._

 _Je te retrouverai._

 _Tu creuses ta propre tombe._

 _Tu m'aimes ?_

 _Non._

 _Tu mens._

 _Oui._

 _Embrasse-moi._

Bataille de regard qui s'achève par un baiser ravageur et impitoyable.

Boule amère au fond de la gorge.

Sensation d'inachevé qui enserre le cœur.

Et l'Enfer, le Silence.

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots muets.

Je poste dans la foulée pour me faire pardonner. Et le drabble d'aujourd'hui arrivera demain si tout se passe bien.

J'ai testé un nouveau style pour ce drabble, j'espère que je vous ai perturbés, c'était le but. Que signifient les phrases en italiques ? Qui les prononcent ? Pourquoi L'enfer, le Silence ? Vous connaissez BlackSad ? :D

 **Tell me a Story :** Quel livre est posé sur votre table de chevet ? Quel est votre livre préféré ? Lisez-vous des BD ? Des mangas ? Lesquels ?

 **Le Mini Teasing :** prochainement, advienne que pourra :')

Je vous aime !

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	16. Douces représailles

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **BONCHOIR !**

Qu'est-ce qui est blanc, qui tombe en hiver et qui finit par -ard ?

La neige, connard.

 **PROMPT PAS DU JOUR : VENGEANCE.**

* * *

• •

 **16 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Douces représailles_

• •

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'Unster s'affairait en cuisine, dansant entre les fourneaux, porté par les mélodies de l'Avent. En septembre.

Lorsque NT rejoignit le brun, ce dernier venait tout juste de sortir une magnifique tarte aux fraises pleine de chantilly du frigo.

Il fit mine de montrer son chef d'œuvre au blond, qui se pencha naïvement sur le met, et écrasa littéralement la pâtisserie sur le visage déconfit de son vis-à-vis.

« Vengeance ! » s'écria-t-il en venant happer malicieusement un morceau de fraise au coin des lèvres entrouvertes du blond.

Le baiser eut un agréable goût de chantilly.

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots et un meurtre à la chantilly !

Bon. J'ai pas eu le temps de poster, ni même d'écrire comme je le voulais. Je suis très le retard. J'ai carrément loupé mon défi. MAIS comme je veux pas continuer les drabble au delà du 30 septembre, vous allez en recevoir une avalanche d'un coup quand j'aurais réussi à rattraper mon retard. Oui parce que j'y crois encore hein.

Et puis je tenais à vous dire un grand merci. Vraiment, lire vos reviews me fait toujours autant plaisir, vous n'avez pas idée. J'essaie d'y répondre au plus vite, mais sachez simplement que je vous aime fort et que je trépigne d'impatience chaque soir pour venir les lire *keur*

 **Tell me a story :** Quel est votre Disney préféré ? Une chanson Disney en particulier ? Cette question n'est pas anodine, je prépare un truc, mais chut !

Le Mini Teasing : prochainement, _L'exception qui confirme la règle._

Des bisous, à tout de suite !

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	17. L'exception qui confirme la règle

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **YOLO !**

Qu'est-ce qui en blanc, qui tombe du ciel et qui finit par -ire ?

La neige connard, je viens de le dire.

 **PROMPT TOUJOURS PAS DU JOUR : TROUBLING THOUGHTS**

* * *

• •

 **17 SEPTEMBRE**

 _L'exception qui confirme la règle._

• •

Jamais il n'aurait de relation amoureuse avec l'une de ses fans.

C'était abuser de sa notoriété. Il ne voulait pas de ça.

Il l'avait toujours dit. Il avait des principes et il s'efforçait de les respecter. Il n'était peut être pas parfait sous tous les angles, mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Mais un jour, le blond lui avoua :

« Tu sais, je suis fan de ce que tu fais. Je suivais assidûment tes vidéos avant que l'on ne devienne aussi proche. Et je le fais toujours avec joie. Du coup, je suis quoi pour toi ? »

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots et des principes !

Ce drabble ne devait pas du tout raconter ça à la base. Mon esprit a divagué beaucoup trop loin. Bon. On va faire avec.

Ce drabble n'a pas pour but de prôner le fait que les youtubeurs "peuvent sortir avec leurs fans", loiiiiiiin de là. Je voulais juste, je sais pas, rétablir un truc. Il y a de jeunes fangirls qui idéalisent des mecs comme lui parce que c'est une "période" qu'elles traversent, ou je ne sais quoi. Du coup, je voulais expliquer qu'on pouvait très bien admirer son boulot, ainsi que la personne qu'il est, sans pour autant être comme cette minorité de personnes. Donc voilà, je sais que je m'exprime mal sur ce coup là, mais Unster est quelqu'un que je respecte beaucoup et. Breeeeeef.

 **Tell me a story :** Quelles études avez-vous faites ? Quelle filière avez-vous prise, ou prendrez-vous au lycée ? By the way, quel âge me donnez-vous ? Simple curiosité !

 **Le Mini Teasing :** prochainement, aaaaaaaaaah...

Cœur sur vous !

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	18. Manipulation de foule

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **HEY !**

C'est un anglais et un français qui discutent.

\- How, wegawdez, un mouche !

\- Non, une mouche.

\- Vous avez de bons yeux !

 **PROMPT : GAME**

* * *

• •

 **18 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Manipulation de foule._

• •

Il eut un petit sourire amusé derrière son écran. Il était toujours étonné de la vitesse à laquelle les gens s'enflammaient sur twitter dès qu'ils employaient des mots doux pour se désigner mutuellement.

Il sourit un peu plus alors qu'il faisait défiler les tweets enjoués de leurs fans yaoitistes.

Il y avait ceux qui s'en amusait autant qu'eux, sans vraiment les prendre au sérieux.

Il y avait les désabusés qui pourtant continuaient d'espérer.

Il y avait ceux qui y croyait pour de vrai.

Le sourire s'élargit encore. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'imposer de dictature.

Les hommes étaient si malléables.

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots et des retrouvailles.

Une semaine plus tard, Conteuse revient comme une fleur. Coucou c'est moi, la fille qui disparaît soudainement sans laisser de trace. Bon. Gomen. Entschuldigung. Tout ce que vous voulez. Pis encore, j'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews. Shame on me. Vous m'aimez quand même un peu, ou pas ?

Ce qui est sûr en revanche, c'est que je posterai les drabbles restants, peut être pas dans le mois de Septembre même si je vais essayer, mais je terminerai ce recueil. Faut savoir quand même que c'est la première fois de toute ma jeune vie que j'arrive à tenir un délais pareil sans disparaître pendant des mois. Du coup, c'est pas parfait, mais c'est cool quand même. Bref. Ce drabble ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous êtes plutôt quel type de personne ?

 **Tell me a story :** Comme personne n'a répondu à cette question et qu'elle est importante pour le futur de ce compte, je la repose : quel est votre Disney préféré ? Votre chanson disney préférée ?

 **Le Teasing :** prochainement, _Impact amoureux_.

Moi en tout cas je vous aime quand même *keur*

 **Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.**


	19. L'impact amoureux

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **LA BISE !**

C'est un pécheur qui est sur son bateau avec son chien, mais ce dernier pète et le pécheur tombe à l'eau et se noie. Quelle est la race du chien ?

Un pékinois.

Du lourd.

 **PROMPT : FALLING.**

* * *

• •

 **19 SEPTEMBRE**

 _L'impact amoureux_.

• •

Mais qui est cet homme, sur la falaise, qui ne dit mot ?

Qui laisse la tourmente emmêler ses cheveux et gifler sa peau ?

Qui, à la fureur de l'Océan, garde les yeux résolument clos ?

Comme si le courroux du Monde n'était l'égal de ses propres maux ?

Mais qui est cet homme, qui tient tête à la mer ?

Qui ouvre les yeux et qui hurle son chagrin et sa colère ?

Qui écarte les bras pour une dernière prière ?

Avant de ne faire qu'un avec la terre ?

Qui est cet homme qui tombe ?

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mot avant l'impact.

Que comprenez-vous de ce drabble ? Pourquoi l'homme vient-il sur la falaise ? Pourquoi tombe-t-il ? Pourquoi ce titre ?

J'espère que ça vous plaît et que ça vous a dérouté. Le dernier texte de ce genre remonte à il y a assez longtemps !

 **Tell me a story :** Que vous évoque la mer personnellement ? Avez-vous une histoire particulière avec elle, ou au contraire ne l'avez-vous jamais vue ?

 **Le Teasing :** prochainement, Assassina de masse.

Cœur sur vous !

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	20. Assassina de masse

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **SALUTATION !**

C'est l'histoire d'un pingouin qui respire par les fesses, qui s'assoit et qui meurt. Fin.

 **PROMPT : ONLINE.**

* * *

• •

 **20 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Assassina de masse_.

• •

Un échange de regard qui se veut discret et qui échoue lamentablement.

« Bang ! »

Des sourires complices au détour d'une allée et des gloussements peu virils qui se transforment en grands éclats de rire.

« Bang ! »

Une main qui se pose sur une épaule, comme si c'était là la place qui lui était due.

« Bang ! »

Un murmure à l'oreille, spontané, qui fait rougir comme des gosses.

« Bang ! »

Une caresse dans le creux des reins qui provoque engouement paisible et tressaillements incontrôlés.

« BangBang ! »

Et des fangirls cruellement assassinées.

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots et des balles perdues.

C'est le drabble de la paix et de l'amour. Parmi les 10 chapitres qu'il reste, il n'y en a qu'environ 3 de ce type là. Profitez, mes chers. La tempête arrive.

Je vais essayer d'écrire demain soir, et surtout mercredi, malgré le fait que mes horaires soient pas géniaux. J'ai vraiment envie de terminer ce recueil avant Octobre, mais j'ai conscience que ça va être relativement difficile. On verra bien. Sinon, le prompt de ce drabble m'avait inspiré une toute autre histoire que celle-ci, mais le fait que Unster soit en convention en ce moment m'a certainement influencée ! Alors, leur complicité vous a-t-elle achevée ?

 **Tell me a story :** Es-tu déjà allé en convention ? Lesquelles ? Tes meilleurs souvenirs ?

 **Le Mini Teasing :** prochainement, _Papier glacé_.

Allez, c'est la dernière ligne droite ! Merci à ceux qui sont encore là *keur*

 **Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.**


	21. Papiers glacés

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **HALLO !**

Qu'est-ce qui est plus horrible que 3 bébés dans une poubelle ?

Un bébé dans 3 poubelles.

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : PICKING UP THE PIECES**

* * *

• •

 **21 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Papiers glacés_

• •

Agenouillé sur le carrelage froid du salon, il contemplait avec incompréhension ses mains trembler frénétiquement, sans qu'il ne puisse refréner la crise qui le submergeait vicieusement. Une panique incontrôlable le dévorait tout entier, et bientôt, des larmes vinrent mouiller ses paumes.

Devant lui, un millier de minuscules fragments de verre étaient éparpillés au sol, dépeignant avec une effroyable exactitude l'état de son âme meurtrie à cet instant.

 _Il était parti._

La constatation acheva de le détruire.

Au milieu du puzzle démantelé de sa vie, se trouvait une photo.

Pour sûr que les yeux chocolats _avaient terriblement_ aimé les yeux océans.

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots en morceaux !

Demain, c'est le 30. J'ai 9 drabbles à écrire si je veux terminer ce recueil avant octobre. Je pense que je vais très vite décéder. Bref, qu'avez-vous pensez de celui-ci ? Qui est en proie à une violente crise ? Pourquoi l'autre est-il parti ? Pourquoi la dernière phrase ? Est-ce que vous cherchez des fois le rapport entre le prompt et le drabble ? Bon, pour ce drabble-ci c'est plutôt clair, mais pour certains comme l'Immortel ou L'exception qui confirme la règle, le lien n'est pas forcément évident.

 **Tell me a story :** Quel était votre jeu préféré étant enfant ? Le dessin animé qui a marqué votre enfance ?

 **Le Mini Teasing :** prochainement, la suite !

Un million de mercis à vous, qui reviewez et à vous que lisez sans vous manifester, vous êtes ma source d'énergie.

 **Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.**


	22. Peter Pan au pays des merveilles

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **PATATE CHAUDE !**

Deux canards sont dans un four :

— Il fait chaud ici tu trouves pas ?

— OH MY GOD un canard qui parle !

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : DREAMER**

* * *

• •

 **22 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Peter Pan au pays des merveilles_

• •

A choisir, je prends la pilule rouge. Sans une seule once d'hésitation.

 _Tu perds la tête._

Je préfère laisser glisser mon âme dans le royaume cotonneux des songes, plutôt que de lui infliger la gifle injuste et glaciale de la réalité.

 _Cesse de faire l'enfant._

Je ne veux pas me réveiller et voir comme ce monde me déçoit. Je ne veux pas grandir et devenir comme ces adultes tristes et froids.

 _Ne dis pas de bêtises._

Je veux un monde où les hommes croient encore en leurs rêves.

 _Ce ne sont que des chimères !_

« Unster, réveille-toi ! »

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots qui en ont trop pris !

Bon. On est le 30 septembre, et je n'ai pu écrire que quatre drabbles aujourd'hui. Je suis déception. Mais au moins, je suis sûre que ce recueil sera terminé ce week-end ! D'ailleurs, j'hésite à poster les quatre drabbles maintenant ou à les répartir sur cette fin de semaine. Bon. Je vais en poster un de plus aujourd'hui, et j'aimerais savoir si vous préfériez en avoir un demain puis un vendredi, ou les deux demain ?

Sinon, c'est le drabble de la Marie Jeanne. Qu'en avez-vous compris ? Qui parle ? En italique ? Qui prononce la dernière phrase et quel sens a-t-elle ? Pour vous aidez, on va dire qu'i "entités" qui prennent la parole dans ce drabble, dont Unster.

 **Tell me a Story :** Avez-vous des rêves ? Des choses qui vous semblent inatteignables mais qui font briller vos yeux ? Pas forcément le métier de vos rêves, mais quelque chose que vous aimeriez faire au moins une fois dans votre vie ?

 **Le Teasing :** prochainement, _Poison écarlate._

Mitraillette de cœurs sur vous !

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	23. Le poison écarlate

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **CHAMPAGNE !**

Deux canards sont dans une mare.

— Coin coin !

— Putain tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche !

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : ONLY HUMAN.**

* * *

• •

 **23 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Le poison écarlate._

• •

Ce grand Mal.

Ce poison qui pulse inlassablement dans nos veines, pompé par un cœur putréfié, rongé par la noirceur amère et par la laideur qui s'échappe de nos pores et qui tuméfie notre peau.

Ce venin infecte, fruit d'une hérédité damnée par la perversion, qui empeste et corrompt l'humanité depuis des générations.

Cette chair gâtée qui excite les hyènes et attire les rapaces, dont les restes s'épandent et viennent pourrir jusqu'au noyau de la terre.

Cette maladie qui souille notre âme et la macule de miasmes pour la laisser moisir dans la cave sinistre de notre subconscient.

La jalousie.

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots en putréfaction.

J'espère que je vous ai bien dégoûté xD Mais j'espère quand même que vous n'étiez pas entrain de manger quand vous avez lu ça, je suis pas Cruella non plus ! Personnellement, rien que le mot "miasme" me donne des frissons. Sinon, je suis assez fière du rendu global de ce drabble *modestie* et j'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre point de vue dessus ! La jalousie est pour moi l'un des pires défauts de l'homme, elle détruit le cœur et l'âme tel un cancer, et elle me donne parfois envie de devenir misanthrope et de rester loin des êtres humains, pour éviter d'être contaminée ou de contaminer les autres, je ne sais pas trop.

 **Tell me a Story :** Avez-vous des tics ou des tocs ? Des manies ?

 **Le Teasing :** prochainement, _/weather clear_.

*keur* *keur*

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	24. weather clear

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **BENZAI !**

Tu sais les mecs, c'est comme les crevettes. Rien dans la tête et tout dans la queue.

Hm.

 **PROMPT : CHANGING THE WEATHER**

* * *

• •

 **24 SEPTEMBRE**

 _/weather clear._

• •

Il pleuvait depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps au goût du brun qui avait prévu de passer la journée avec son meilleur ami, _dehors_.

En temps normal, il adorait la pluie. Ces espèces de petits clapotements agréables contre la vitre de sa chambre, la sensation de fraîcheur d'une perle d'eau qui dévale son visage et glisse dans son cou, ces doux souvenirs sous le ciel complice de Paris.

Mais Unster boudait devant sa fenêtre, guettant l'accalmie, et le blond souriait tendrement face à l'entêtement dans son ami.

« NT ! Pourquoi tu peux pas changer le temps comme dans MinecraftJar ? »

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots qui mouillent !

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'ait dit si elle voulait un drabble aujourd'hui et un demain ou tout aujourd'hui, donc ça m'aide moyen pas trop xD Du coup, bah... Je sais pas. Enfin si. Comme j'ai pas de blague pour celui du 25 septembre, je le posterai demain. Voilà :')

Ce drabble est l'un des tous premiers que j'ai imaginé. Et puis dans le dernier jar, voilà qu'Unster exprime exactement la même chose que ce que je voulais raconter dans ce drabble. Ça m'a fait beaucoup rire, et du coup je me suis dit qu'il était temps de l'écrire ! C'était la pitite anecdote des familles !

 **Tell me a Story :** Avez-vous une blague nulle à me raconter ? La meilleure (ou la plus nulle) aura sa place au début du dernier drabble du recueil :')

 **Le Teasing :** prochainement, _Qui es-tu ?_

J'vous aime fort !

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	25. Qui es-tu vraiment ?

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **BOUH !**

— Il n'y a pas assez de personnes qui dorment la fenêtre ouverte !

— Pourquoi, vous êtes médecin ?

— Non, je suis cambrioleur.

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : THE TRUE YOU.**

* * *

• •

 **25 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Qui es-tu vraiment ?_

• •

Unster pensait très bien connaître le blond. C'était un homme expressif, tendant facilement à la colère comme à la joie. Mais bien vite, le brun réalisa que le simple fait d'affirmer connaître quelqu'un par cœur était déjà se tromper.

Ce soir là, il vit l'homme se fermer comme une huître et dresser une barrière infranchissable entre lui et le monde. Il le vit se muer dans un silence blessé, prêt à dégainer son sabre aiguisé de répliques acerbes au premier qui viendrait se mesurer à lui.

Faire souffrir pour ne pas souffrir.

Les blessures du passé n'avaient jamais vraiment cicatrisé.

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots et des révélations.

Je ne connais pas Newtiteuf personnellement, et même si ça avait été le cas, je ne pourrais pas me permettre d'essayer de l'analyser pour le dépeindre de façon réaliste dans mes textes. Mais j'observe et je tire des conclusions, alors que je sais qu'il ne faudrait pas. Le problème, c'est que je suis tiraillée entre l'envie irrépressible d'être le plus réaliste possible, et le fait que NT soit un être humain. J'ai pas le droit de l'analyser, parce que je détesterai tellement qu'on le fasse sur moi. Du coup, je fais un compromis. Et puis c'est pas comme si je pouvais dépeindre le caractère d'une personne dans un texte de seulement 100 mots. En plus, la grande majorité des gens fait inconsciemment souffrir les autres pour se protéger elle-même.

Voilà, je tenais vraiment à m'attarder sur ce point. Les Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher de ce recueil sont des personnages fictifs, basés sur la perception que j'ai d'eux mélangée à ma petite touche personnelle et aux besoins scénaristiques.

 **Tell me a Story :** Est-ce que au cours de ce recueil, il vous est arrivé d'imaginer d'autres personnes/personnages à la place d'Unster et NT ? Lesquel(le)s ?

 **Le Teasing :** prochainement... Et bah vous verrez bien demain :D

Vos blagues d'hier m'ont faite rire :')

 **Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.**


	26. Hors du temps

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **SURPRISE !**

— A combien rouliez-vous ? demanda le gendarme

— A deux, mais si vous voulez monter il reste de la place !

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : Out of Time.**

* * *

• •

 **26 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Hors du temps._

• •

Il pleuvait encore. Imperturbable, le brun demeurait à la fenêtre.

Le silence fut brisé par la mélodie grésillante d'un vieux vinyle poussiéreux.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé lorsque le blond noua ses mains tièdes à celles du brun, et l'attira contre son torse dans une danse douce et sereine, tel un bercement.

Le tourne-disque faisait des siennes, mais l'instant n'en fut que plus authentique.

Une tête se posa dans le creux d'un cou, et s'imprégna des effluves apaisantes qui en émanaient.

Le temps interrompit sa course.

 _O Children_

 _Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_

 _Children_

 _Rejoice_

 _Rejoice..._

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots et le début de la fin...

Voilà. Le recueil voit ses derniers drabbles être postés. De mon côté, j'ai terminé les cinq textes restants, mais je posterai les deux derniers demain matin à tête reposée, parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire et que je veux faire ça bien.

J'espère que ce drabble vous plait, et comme d'habitude j'aimerai connaître vos interprétations.

 **Tell me a story :** Y a-t-il une chanson qui, sans aucune raison particulière ou pas, vous rend affreusement triste ou nostalgique ?

 **Teasing :** prochainement, _Mille et une nuances de brun_.

Je vous aime.

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	27. Mille et une nuances de brun

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **YO !**

C'est une jolie petite antenne de T.V. qui tombe amoureuse d'un paratonnerre.  
Elle lui murmure alors :

"dis, tu y crois toi, au coup de foudre ?"

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : Colors.**

* * *

• •

 **27 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Mille et une nuances de brun._

• •

Nous avons tous une perception des couleurs différente. Certains verront la robe bleue, d'autres la verront blanche. Le débat avait beaucoup amusé les deux amis.

« C'est comme tes yeux, NT. Ils sont d'une incroyable hétérogénéité !

J'ai juste les yeux marrons, Unster.

Mais non ! Je vois ce brun, doux comme du chocolat, et cet éclat noisette au coin de ton iris, qui rend ton regard chaleureux et attentionné. »

Il se rapprocha, au fur et à mesure de sa description, puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

 _Tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde._

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots en couleur !

Encore un drabble qui ne devait pas du tout raconter ça à la base :') Mais bon, je l'aime bien quand même. Je suis incroyablement amoureuse des yeux bleus et des yeux verts. Pourtant, certains yeux bruns ont un certain charme, et je voulais leur rendre un petit hommage !

 **Tell me a story :** Vous la voyez comment, cette fameuse robe ? Personnellement, au tout début du débat je la voyais bleue et noire, mais tout à l'heure en allant la revoir, je l'ai vue blanche et beige, puis trente minute plus tard à nouveau bleue et noire. Je suis cette fille étrange.

 **Teasing :** prochainement, _Vieillir avec toi_.

Des bisous !

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	28. Vieillir avec toi

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **TCHO !**

La petite fille va voir sa maman et lui demande :  
\- Dis, est-ce que je pourrais avoir du chocolat ?  
\- On dit comment ? S'il... s'il ?  
\- S'il en reste encore ?

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : FRIENDSHIP.**

* * *

• •

 **28 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Vieillir avec toi._

• •

Son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien. C'était évident. Quelque chose empoisonnait son cœur, et animal blessé ne se laisse pas approcher.

Alors il l'avait emmené boire une bière, dans ce bar jovial où ils allaient souvent, quand tout allait pour le mieux. Ils avaient parlé longtemps, des choses du passé comme de leurs rêves d'avenir.

Ils avaient ri à leurs blagues douteuses et avait débattu sur des sujets qui les passionnaient.

Et ça leur fit un bien immense. Le sentiment époustouflant de se sentir à sa place. D'avoir trouvé son véritable foyer.

« Je veux vieillir à tes côtés. »

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots de l'amitié !

C'est le dernier drabble pour ce soir, et demain viendront les drabbles finaux. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. bref.

Alors, qui ne va pas bien ? Qui prononce la dernière phrase ? J'aimerais bien trouver cette place.

 **Tell me a story :** Avez-vous un Home Sweet Home ? Un endroit dans lequel vous vous sentez bien, entouré des gens que vous aimez ?

 **Teasing :** Prochainement, _l'Arène_.

Plein de bisous magiques

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	29. L'arène

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **ALTE-LA !**

Dans le train, le contrôleur interpelle une vieille dame :  
\- Votre billet est pour Bordeaux. Or ce train va à Nantes.  
\- C'est ennuyeux, grommelle la voyageuse. Et ça arrive souvent au chauffeur de se tromper de destination comme ça ?

 **PROMPT DU JOUR : Nature's Fury.**

* * *

• •

 **29 SEPTEMBRE**

 _L'arène._

• •

Ils étaient là, affrontant la tempête, tout en haut de la falaise.

Ils se tenaient fermement la main, faisant face au jugement de la mer.

Pas même les hurlements du vent ne les firent vaciller.

Pas même le fracas des vagues contre la roche tranchante ne les fit chanceler.

Ce n'était pas des larmes qui mouillaient leurs joues.

Ils étaient forts. Ils étaient inébranlables.

Ils ne craignaient pas l'océan.

Ils ne redoutaient pas les lames de granite qui les accueilleraient en cas de chute, trente mètres plus bas.

Ils ne tomberaient pas.

Les mains resserrèrent leur prise.

Ils allaient survivre.

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de fin :**

100 mots qui sonnent le glas !

Je pense que vous devez vous douter de mon amour immense pour la mer :') Ses grandes et violentes vagues, sa loi impitoyable, non pas celle du plus fort, mais celle du plus respectueux. Je pourrais passer des heures à simplement la décrire.

D'ailleurs, ce drabble doit fortement faire écho à un autre, non ? C'est fait exprès. Qu'en comprenez-vous ? Pourquoi cette même falaise ? Cette même tempête ? Et cette force nouvelle qui les empêche de tomber ?

 **Tell me a Story :** Avez-vous, à votre tour, une question à me poser ? Sur n'importe quoi, sur le recueil ou tout à fait autre chose ?

 **Le Teasing Final :** tout de suite, _Les blagues foireuses 2_.

C'est bientôt la fin.

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


	30. Les blagues foireuses 2

.

• •

RECUEIL DE DRABBLE

 _ **Pâle Septembre**_

Défi : Poster un drabble par jour durant le mois de septembre.

• •

 **BONJOUR !**

J'ai ri à toutes vos blagues, voyez à quel point mon niveau est nul xD Du coup, je vais toutes les mettre, comme ça vous aurez tous votre minute de gloire !

 **Twishy916 :**

C'est Napoléon, il va dans un bar pour fêter dignement sa victoire. Il aborde de serveur et demande :

" Servez-moi un verre, car j'ai vaincu ! "

Et là le serveur lui répond :

" Ah, désolé, on a que 19 chaises. "

 **Amizie :**

Pourquoi les vieilles personnes aiment prendre des bains de boue ?

C'est pour s'habituer à la terre !

(#violence)

 **Firana :**

Qu'est-ce qu'une catapulte à salade ? Un lance-roquette !

Un canard s'approche d'un étang où il y a un panneau "interdiction de se baigner" mais il se baigne quand même. Pourquoi ?

Bah parce qu'il ne sait pas lire !

→ Je suis fière de vous, vous êtes les dignes successeurs de mon humour pourrit xD

 **PROMPT FINAL : OUTRO.**

* * *

• •

 **30 SEPTEMBRE**

 _Les blagues foireuses 2_

• •

« Ouaaah ma torche elle lévite !

— Elle l'évite ? Mais elle évite qui ?

— Elle évite ton humour de merde ! »

Ça faisait longtemps maintenant qu'ils tournaient ensemble. Longtemps qu'ils se parlaient quasi-quotidiennement. Longtemps aussi que leur complicité était devenue évidente même à l'écran.

Cette complicité qui faisait sourire tout le monde et qui les rendait si attachants.

Ce rendez-vous tantôt philosophique, tantôt pas, que l'on suit pourtant avec joie.

« Bon les amis on va se laisser et s'dire à la prochaine pour un prochain épisode. C'était Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher ! Allez,

 **Mmm'babye !** »

• •

* * *

 **Le blabla de toute fin :**

100 mots qui ferment la boucle !

C'est la première fois que je peux vous dire bonjour au début de mes drabbles ! Parce qu'il est 10 heure du matin à l'heure où je vous écris, et que d'habitude je poste plutôt vers 22/23 heure. C'est assez rare pour être relevé !

Donc, c'est la fin. J'ai lamentablement échoué à ce défi, mais au moins le recueil est terminé, même si on est le 4 octobre et qu'il aurait du finir le 30 septembre. D'ailleurs, joyeux anniversaire à ceux qui sont nés le 4 octobre, et joyeux non-anniversaire aux autres. On pense jamais à souhaiter les non-anniversaires des gens x)

J'ai envie de faire durer ce blabla éternellement pour ne pas avoir à cocher la case "complete" de cette histoire. Mais il faut bien. Donc merci. Un milliard de fois merci à vous d'avoir lu, d'avoir suivi ou pas l'avancer de ce recueil, d'avoir laisser des reviews, d'avoir fav et d'avoir follow !

A ce jour, vous avez été 2497 personnes à être venues lire mes drabbles. C'est absolument énorme.

Merci à ceux qui lisent depuis la France, aux québécois, aux suisses et aux belges d'avoir fait ce bout de chemin avec moi !

спасибо à ceux qui lisent depuis la Russie, pardonnez mon niveau médiocre pour parler votre langue !

Thank you to the british and the americans, I'm so much in love with your culture and one day I will come to live in UK or US !

Merci à ceux qui lisent depuis la Chine, je ne vais pas tenter de l'écrire de peur d'écorcher les mots !

Merci à ceux qui viennent d'ailleurs, c'est tout bonnement excitant de se dire que des gens, n'importe où dans le monde, lisent ce que j'écris.

Et merci à Gynny, Amizie, Firana, Pappu Dinusulu, Twishy916, Colilip, TheRiday, Marguegue et TwixTate pour leurs reviews tantôt sérieuses, tantôt pas !

Mais où sont les hommes ? Manifestez-vous mes chers ! xD

 **Un petit Tell me a Story pour ce final de qualitey ?** Dites-moi quel a été votre drabble préféré et je vous raconterai ma propre interprétation de ce dernier !

 **Le Teasing :** bientôt... Peut être encore du Unstiteuf ? Qui sait... Pour sûr qu'il y en aura à nouveau sur ce compte. Reste à savoir quand !

Des milliers de bisous sur vous ! Et encore merci ! A la revoyure !

 **Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.**


End file.
